


What More Can I Ask For?

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Bo and Kenzi are besties, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kale if you squint, Kenzi likes booze and sweets, Lightweight re-written and flows better, Old Story but new to the site, Valkubus - Freeform, kale - Freeform, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Tamsin and Bo move in together. Valkubus one-shot. Kale if you squint...





	What More Can I Ask For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, some of you might know this story from FF.net. I’m getting more serious about my writing commissions, so I’ve decided to branch to different sites, and re-upload my older stories on said sites.
> 
> PM me for Commission Specifics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bo let out a soft sigh as she pulled up in front of her new apartment. It was just an apartment, but it still symbolized a lot. It symbolized that she was ready to start settling down from her crazy life; that she was committed to it. _That I had finally found the right person..._ _Speak of the devil..._ Bo thought, as she saw Tamsin walking over towards her.

"Hey, babe..." Tamsin said leaning into the car to place a smooth kiss on Bo’s lips. They broke the kiss, a little reluctantly and headed towards their new home.

"Wow, Tamsin, this place is beautiful..." Bo commented as she walked around the house. They both agreed on getting the apartment, but Tamsin had found it; said she knew a guy.

"Not as beautiful as my girlfriend..." Tamsin said softly, a smile tugging at her lips. Bo turned around, caught off guard by the sudden compliment, and was surprised to see that the blonde had started to blush. Feeling her own smile make it's way to her face, she sauntered over to Tamsin until she was directly in front of her.

"Oh yeah? Where is this girlfriend?..." Bo asked, squinting her eyes in mock jealousy. Tamsin put her hands on Bo's waist and slowly backed her into the granite counter.

"You want to know about her?" Tamsin arched a perfect brow, deciding to play along with Bo, who just nodded in response. The Valkyrie leaned forward, her words ghosting over Bo’s parted lips.

"Eyes both brown and blue, her heart both strong and gentle. She's virtuous, yet she's a Succubus..."

Bo pulled back quickly at that, placing her hand on Tamsin’s chest to keep her from leaning forward again."Oh! So she's a _Succubus_ too, huh?" Bo asked playfully. Tamsin quickly lifted her finger to hush Bo, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she continued.

"She has beautiful brown hair. A gorgeous smile..." Tamsin paused as she bent down and started planting butterfly kisses on Bo's neck. "Her skin is soft..." She continued between kisses. Bo couldn't hear any of the words that were coming out of Tamsin's mouth anymore, and frankly, she did not care. The blonde slowly made her way back up to Bo's lips, leaving heated skin in her mouth’s wake. The kiss became feverish in an instant, and Bo’s hands flew to Tamsin’s hips, ready to christen their new apartment, when they heard a pounding at the door. They pulled back gasping for air, eyes wide chests heaving. Bo took one last breath to reign in her Succubus.

"Come on BoBo! I see your guy’s car outside!" Kenzi yelled, her whining voice muffled by the door. Sighing, Bo dropped her hands from Tamsin’s body and let out a little whine as she watched her girlfriends retreating form. Tamsin opened the door to see Kenzi and Hale standing there holding a basket, shit eating grins on their face. Kenzi and Hale took in the flushed appearance of the two, turned to each other and just right out laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your..." Kenzi paused, using her free hand to make a circular gesture towards the couple. "...but, since we're going to be neighbors... I come bearing booze and sweets!" Kenzi said walking in and setting the basket on the floor. Bo looked curiously at Tamsin. She knew Kenzi and Hale were finding another place to live, but she didn't know it was going to be right next to them. Tamsin ducked her head demurely, and grabbed Bo’s arm to pull her over to the side.

"Bo, Im sorry. I just know how much you didn't want to be too far away from Kenzi, I mean she's your _best friend._ So--" Tamsin was cut off by Bo kissing her gently.

"Tamsin, I don't mind at all. I mean what more can I ask for? I moved into an apartment with my true love and my best friend and her boyfriend are my neighbors...It's sounds perfect to me. Thank you," Bo finally concluded giving Tamsin another peck on the lips.

"Now, come on. Kenzi and Hale's basket isn't going to eat and drink itself..." Bo declared, pulling Tamsin over to the other couple.

"No, but it will be devoured no less." Tamsin laughed as she watch Kenzi pour herself another drink. Bo shook her head with a small chuckle, and watched as the Valkyrie good-naturally snatched the bottle from Kenzi’s hands so she could pour herself a drink. Bo watched her friends and her lover laugh and have a good time, and found herself smiling like an idiot to herself in the corned.

 

**_Yeah...what more can I ask for…?_ **

 


End file.
